marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesker
"I don't have time for interferences." —'Wesker when first in line-up' "This world shall be mine." —'Wesker while winning' "Fear the wrath of the gods." —'Albert Wesker to Captain America' "Mi no hodou oshite yarou.(I'll put you in your place)." —'Wesker when first in line-up (In Japanese).' Albert Wesker, the main antagonist of the hit Capcom series Resident Evil and sworn enemy of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S. He appears in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 carrying on his appearance from Resident Evil 5. Backstory Anyone who knows him will tell you that Wesker's true loyalty is power and how to gain more of it. A former Umbrella employee, he made many breakthroughs alongside his colleague William Birkin such as the G-virus and the Nemesis Parasite. He was eventually ordered by Umbrella to lure the S.T.A.R.S. team into the Spencer Estate, in order to test the newly created B.O.W.s that roamed the mansion. When Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine discovered his true motives, Wesker injects himself with a specially engineered virus and has the Tyrant attack him, which seemingly kills him. It was later revealed that Wesker survived and made it out of the mansion shortly before it self-destructed. The virus he injected himself with gave him superhuman strength and speed, the only visible mutation on his body was his cat-like red eyes, which he hid behind dark sunglasses. Wesker left Umbrella shortly after and mostly stayed behind the scenes during the events of Raccoon City and its destruction. He began working for another secret organization against Umbrella. The organization's purpose was to cash in on some of Umbrella's research. His first mission was to Russia where he ran into his old friend Sergei Vladimir, an old Umbrella employee himself. Wesker was later sent to Rockfort Island, where he came across Chris Redfield again. After facing off with him in an Umbrella facility in Antarctica, Wesker escapes once again. Weskers next move was to create a virus to release into the Earth's atmosphere. Teaming up with the beautiful Excella Gionne, he travels to Africa to access an old Umbrella facility in Kijuju. His actions attracted the attention of the BSAA and its agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. Although they were foiling his plans, Wesker managed to stay one step ahead of his enemies until they caught up with him at the airpad that housed his plane that would release Uroboros. After a battle around the plane and inside it, they crash landed in a volcano where Wesker allowed Uroboros to mutate him. In Wesker's last stand however he was defeated by his old enemy when they fired two rockets at him, killing him. In-Game Story In the storyline of Fate of Two Worlds, it is revealed that Wesker, alongside Doctor Doom, has been assembled a group of known villains in an attempt to conquer both universes. Doom, on the suggestion of the Super Skrull, decides to siphon the power cosmic from Galactus and his worldship in order to conquer both worlds. Wesker becomes intrigued with the power cosmic and agrees to assist Doom. Galactus eventually begins to notice the theft and attempts to consume both worlds in retaliation. While everyone is focused on Galactus, Wesker is left to his own devices. In his ending, after Galactus is defeated, Wesker captures the weakened heroes to use as test subjects with the Uroboros virus. Gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT5NmmyDnNg#t=50 Wesker is shown to be very fast allowing him to quickly switch his position around the screen. He uses his Samurai-Edge Custom handgun as his long range attack. Also, Wesker can teleport off the attack in three different directions, and many of his moves come straight from Resident Evil 5. Attacks *'Phantom Move' - Wesker with supreme speed invisibly teleports foward, or upward diagonally. In midair, he can warp forward, upward, or straight down. Can also use as a reversal where Wesker says "Do I frighten you?" while standing still, and when hit will instantly teleport and perform a Tiger Uppercut. *'Cobra Strike '- Palms the opponent with a single hand. *'Windfall '- Possibly a normal throw, Wesker choke slams the foe and smashes them with his foot. *'Mustang Kick '- Grabs the opponent, then a leg-shot with the Samurai Edge followed by a powerful kick. *'Samurai Edge' - Wesker fires his gun straight ahead or towards his oppenent's feet. Can perform Phantom Move off of it. Can also fire downward in midair. *'Tiger Uppercut -' Wesker's launcher, palms the opponent on the jaw. Also done as a special move. *'Panther Fang' - Wesker's standing M/5B attack. Palm slaps the foe in a hooking punch fashion. *'Jaguar Kick '- Followup to Jaguar Dash, Wesker does a jump-knee attack to launch his opponent. Can followup with a Cobra Strike for a three input combo. Support Attacks *'Ghost Butterfly - '''Wesker doublepalms the opponent for a wallbounce. Can followup with Phantom Move. *'(Ground) Samurai Edge''' - Same as above, but fires downward. Hits low. *'(Dash) Jaguar Dash '- Wesker dashes into the opponent and ends up on the other side, or they get hit multiple times depending on the button used. Used for crossups. Can followup with Jaguar Kick. Hyper Combos *'Rhino Charge (Level 1) -' Wesker with stiff-iron fingers thrusts at his opponent's chest and stuns them completely for a moment while they drop to the ground. Comes straight from Resident Evil 5. One of the few Hyper Combos to do only 1 hit. It is also a reversal and can counter any high/mid/low-level attack, though projectiles can hit him out of it. *'Phantom Dance (Level 1) -' Wesker dashes several times and rams through the opponent from several directions. The dash directions seems to be controllable. Can be done in midair. *'Lost in Nightmares (Level 3)' - Wesker executes several blows that 'tear up the air' with purple streaks of energy while warping back and forth before finishing with a quick Tiger Uppercut and then slaming an active missile at the opponent. 'Air tearing' effects are similar to Deadpool's Cuttin' Time/Rock the Ripper and Haggar's Rapid Fire Fist. Tactics It should be noted that Wesker lacks command moves that are overheads, making him weak on mixups other than teleport cross-ups, and thus limiting his options on opening his foes' defenses. This can be an understatement however, as Wesker must first put his opponent under pressure and trick them into blocking too much so he can feint into retreats or throws, which is a staple for all characters who use mindgames. Theme Song 300px Wesker's theme is a remix of Wind of Madness'' from Resident Evil 5. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *He is the first official villain in the Capcom side to appear in MVC3 (second if one counts Tron Bonne as a villian), the second is Akuma. *He was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Spider-Man, Tron Bonne and X-23. *As of RE 5, he still used his Samurai Edge handgun. *At the end of Wesker's MVC3 Lost in Nightmares Hyper Combo a missile appears in his hand and he proceeds to throw it at his opponent. This may be a reference to the second to last boss battle in Resident Evil 5, where Wesker will occasionally stand near a munitions pile (unsurprisingly consisting entirely of missiles) and throw missiles at the player. Worth noting is the fact that if one were to shoot these missiles while Wesker was holding one (in Resident Evil 5, of course), he would be momentarily left vulnerable to the player's gunfire. *In Japanese, he is voiced by '''Joji Nakata', who is notable for voicing Nrvnqsr(Nero) Chaos '''and '''Neco-Arc Chaos from the Melty Blood series, and providing Sol-Badguy's story mode voice from Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core+. And in English, he's voiced by''' D.C. Douglas', who reprises his role as Wesker from '''Resident Evil 5', The Umbrella Chronicles '''and '''The Darkside Chronicles. *His win pose shows him looking away from the camera, only to quickly look back and grab the bottom of the screen, apparently strangling the "cameraman". Like Super Skrull and Deadpool, he too can break the Fourth Wall. *When switched in by Spider-Man he is addressed as "Albert." *Wesker's 3rd alternate costume (blue coat and white hair) is a reference to Vergil, Dante´s older brother. Both consider humans as unworthy creatures and are always searching for more power. *Albert Wesker is one of the sub bosses at the end of story mode, powered by Galactus' cosmic powers, yet only appears when playing as certain characters. Other sub bosses include (Cosmic) Doctor Doom, (Cosmic) Dormammu, and (Cosmic) Akuma. *His Phantom Dance hyper-combo is called "Maximum Wesker" by the fans, due to looking similar to Spider-man's Maximum Spider combo. It was even called such by Seth Killian while commenting on an MvC3 tournament multiple times. *Wesker's Level 3 Hyper Combo shares it's named with a Resident Evil 5 DLC called Lost in Nightmares. *Wesker's ending involves him capturing the weakened Marvel heroes after their battle with Galactus. He plans on injecting the Urobouros virus into their bodies and observe what happens. *If one observes carefully, Wesker seems to always be emitting a faint, smoky aura. *If Wesker's sunglasses are removed during battle, pressing the taunt button will have Wesker put a new pair on. Also, Wesker's shades can also be back in perfect condition when he's tagged out then tagged back in, even if his sunglasses are partially shattered. *Wesker shares the name of his Tiger Uppercut move with Street Fighter villain Sagat. He also shares the move name Jaguar Kick with Adon, who is Sagat's apperentice and also is from Street Fighter. *Wesker's ending is rumored to be a subtle reference to the Marvel Zombies comic series. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Evil Alignment